The New Heroes
by Princess Magic the shipper
Summary: The Avengers are long and no one really remembers. There just a myth now, but some kids are about to find out that it's real and the world need some new ones.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all! So in this story, the Avengers are long gone and have been for 20 years. And most young people don't believe they ever existed, or never have heard of them. And those who were old enough, mostly pretend that superheroes are just works fiction. This has more than just he shows listed FYI ;) This takes place in the Earth's Mightiest Heroes universe with a couple other super hero cartoons mixed in. Also I think you be surprised at who the new heroes are.**

Chapter One: The Myth

Luke was on his way back from the park with his siblings, when a strange blonde girl approached them. "Hey, have you seen a girl around? Tall, brown hair and eyes, limbs she doesn't know how to completely control. She's my friend and she ran off chasing our concert tickets that got caught in the breeze. More importantly, have you seen any concert tickets?"

"No," said Emma.

"Uh I did, back over at 33rd street," said Zuri.

"North?" Maya asked, for she was the strange girl.

"West."

"I don't know where that is," Maya frowned.

"Don't worry, we'll show you," said Ravi. They set off across town and were soon joined by two boys.

"Hey Maya," said Farkle.

"Hey guys, these kids are showing me were they saw Riley." Maya answered.

"Cool thanks," said Lucas. Suddenly Maya stopped in her tracks, because she heard something that caught her attention.

"Guys have you ever heard of The Myth?" said a tourist. Maya began to walk towards the girl who had asked the question.

"Maya? What are you doing?" Lucas asked.

"Don't worry Huckleberry, I'm just seeing if I can make couple of bucks."

"Maya!" he groaned.

"You don't have to come, Ranger Rick, just tell everyone I'll catch up in a minute."

"I'm coming in case someone needs a witness."

This what had been happening with the tourists that Maya had noticed; the tourist group, the Diaz kids, had been walking along when Harley found a strange brochure. It had map inside it that marked a strange site, which was titled The Myth's Home. Harley had never heard of The Myth's Home. Maybe it was restaurant? "Hey guys?" her siblings weren't paying attention, so she had to raise her voice "Guys have you ever heard of The Myth?"

"Ugh, not The Myth," groaned Rachel.

"What's The Myth?" asked Louie.

"It's something we had to learn about in history," explained Georgie.

"It just some weird story," said Rachel. The older kids began to walk off.

"You wanna hear The Myth do ya?" asked Maya walking over.

"The what?" Lucas asked.

"The Myth. It's New York City's very own urban legend. You want me to tell you it?"

"Yeah!" cheered Louie, Beast, and Daphne.

"Okay that will be five bucks."

"Serious?" asked Harley.

"Welcome to New York," smirked Maya. Harley sighed annoyed but paid because she really wanted to hear it. "A long long time ago, like twenty years ago, New York was protected by heroes. Super heroes. They protected us from evil, evil that we wouldn't stand a chance against today. Evil originations that wanted to take over the world, villains from different worlds, and people with powers that just wanted chaos or revenge. They fought them and protected us. Then one day they teamed up to fight villains who escaped prison, and from that day on we had the strongest warriors all together to protect us. The Knight, a strong rich man who just wanted to help the world, The Soldier, a man lost in time who protected his homeland with honor, The Prince, he could channel lightning through his magical hammer from another world, The Marksman, an archer who never missed a shot. Everyone thought he was a traitor though. The Fairy, a girl who could shrink and grow, and blast you into tomorrow, The Shapeshifter, a scientist who could shrink and grow on a dime and loved the fairy, but there was a problem. He didn't like violence. Then there was The Giant. He was scientist who was a part of an experiment gone wrong. Then there was The Comet, a human woman with alien powers, then there was The Warrior, a king from a faraway land who had a special cat suit. Then there was The Ghost, a robot who could travel through walls and was originally a bad guy. These heroes joined together to protect all of us. New York, America, the world. All of it was under their guardianship. They wanted to protect us, and avenge the wrong doings of the evil. They fought bravely, gained allies and enemies. They celebrated wins but suffered loss and pain. Physical and emotional. Then one day the world was in the biggest trouble it had ever been in.

"They called upon all their allies for help. They all fought, for at that moment they were all one team. And they won, the earth was safe, but good things can't last forever and one day when they weren't expecting it, they were attacked." Harley and Lucas jumped, Maya smiled. "They were attacked by an enemy they had never seen before, and he killed all of them. No, he didn't kill them, he completely destroyed them. Then he just left. No one knows why he came or why he left, but what we did know was we had lost our protectors," Maya said finishing her story.

"Wooow…." said Louie.

The three younger kids began to walk off. "Sounds fake," Daphne said to the twins. They nodded.

"Maya is that story actually true?" asked Lucas who actually looked like he believed it.

"Of course it is!" she smiled, "in fact I can show you where their base was."

"Really?" Lucas and Harley asked.

"Yep, but it will cost you both ten bucks."

"Maya…." Lucas groaned.

"Alright, alright Huckleberry, I'll give you the friends discount but the tourist still has to pay."

"Deal," Harley said handing over the money, too invested in this to back out, "and my name is Harley."

"I'm Maya and this is Lucas or as I like to call him Ranger Rick. C'mon. We'll have to take the subway." They began to walk and ran into their friends.

"Hey, who's this?" asked Farkle.

"This is Harley," said Lucas.

"Hi. I can introduce myself," she laughed.

"Hey you found Riley!" smiled Maya, "more importantly, you got the tickets?"

"Yep!" Riley grinned. They got on the subway.

"Hey guys, look over there." Maya pointed to some kids sitting in the corner. It was the Rosses. They walked over to them, "Hey short time no see," she joked.

"Oh hey," said Emma. "You guys found your friend."

"Yep, and we found ourselves a little tourist, we're showing her the best place in New York City."

"Hi, I'm Harley."

"Nice to meet you," said Ravi. "So where are you guys going? The Statue of Liberty?"

"The Fashion District?" guessed Emma.

"The Yankee's Stadium?" guessed Luke.

"Central park?" guessed Zuri.

"We're going to The Myth's Home," Harley said smiling. She was surprised by the way Farkle, Emma, and Ravi reacted.

"Ugh not that," whined Emma, "that little fairy tale is supes lame." Ravi just shook his head.

"Don't tell me you believe that, Maya. Everyone knows it's fake. Superheroes are just works of science fiction. Incredible works, but still fiction," said Farkle.

"Have you ever been to the myth's home?" asked Maya. Every exchanged looks.

Ravi was the first to speak, "Well no. It not off limits, but no one goes there."

"I asked my mom once when I was little, but she said we shouldn't go there," said Riley. "I guess it's out of respect or something."

"That's what I've always been told too," said Luke.

"Exactly, why would people respect it if it was fake?" Maya said, making her point.

"I guess," said Emma.

"But it is still impossible," stated Ravi.

"I don't think so," said Riley, "if impossible itself says, 'I'm possible'."

"That's not how not how reality works," said Farkle.

"The system's broken!" Riley said throwing up her hands.

"I think it could be possible. If I can build a rollercoaster behind my house, then some of this stuff could be true."

"That's not very sound logic," said Ravi.

"How bout this," said Maya, "I've been there." Everyone's eyes widened. To them it was like she just said she had been to Atlantis.

"No way!" said Luke.

"Way."

"What's there?" asked Riley.

"No spoilers. If you guys want to know, you got to come."

"I'm in!" said Riley.

"I'm coming to prove this wrong," stated Ravi, though he was starting to doubt himself. Everyone agreed to come. It was soon there stop. They left the station and were walking along side walk.

"So, do any of you guys believe in The Myth?" Harley asked the Rosses.

"Yeah," Luke, "why wouldn't I."

"I don't," said Zuri, "though I kinda hope it's real…"

"Don't worry it is," Maya smirked, "and we're here." Everyone went silent. They stood in front of a giant brick wall. Maya lead them round to an iron gate. They looked in and stared shocked. It was just ashes. Black, burnt ashes. Like a seen from a movie, like when a small bomb went off and scorched the ground. It was like that but twenty thousand times bigger. "Well," Maya said gulping, "who wants to go in?"

"What no way!" said Zuri.

"Alright, later." Maya said, and then began to scale the gate.

"May you can't do that," said Lucas.

"Alright Huckleberry, I guess it isn't the best of ideas," Maya said. She began to climb down, but then she thought she saw something in the ashes. She continued climb.

"Maya?" Riley called up to her, "I thought you were coming down?"

"I saw something!" she called back.

"Is she really doing this?" asked Ravi.

"I see it too," said Emma.

"Where?" asked Harley.

"In the middle." Harley looked towards the center and saw something weird she couldn't figure out. She began to climb after. Everyone shrugged and followed, with some protest from Ravi.

"We're going to get in trouble," he said as they climbed.

"Who's gonna tell on us? The ivy? It obvious no cares about this place, or there'd be security. No one is gonna mind," said Zuri, "if you want you can stay down there."

"No! I'm coming!"

Once they all were down, a chill set in. A spooky melancholy settle over the group. They slowly began to walk towards the center. "You know, if The Myth really is true, then that means people like died here," Emma said with a shiver.

"Yeah," said Farkle.

Maya, Harley, and Lucas were the first to the middle. "What is it?" asked Maya.

"I don't know," said Harley, "help me dust it off." The three dusted it off as everyone else watched or looked around. It was really big. They finished cleaning of all the ashes and stared at it. "It's a… A?" They stared at the strangely shaped A. It look almost like a logo for something, but what?

"It's a what?" Riley asked coming over. She was the last to step on to the A. ZAP! They all disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: The Void

ZAP! The group blinked, they were floating in some sort of galaxy void. "What just happened?" asked Zuri looking around confused.

"I think we just got teleported," Farkle said trying not to do a back flip. "This place needs gravity."

"You still don't believe in it?" Maya asked Ravi as she "swam" by.

"This is so weird," mumbled Harley. Suddenly little symbols lit up all around them. Harley noticed a strange face on the one closest to her. It had a strange robotic look about it. Harley floated closer to it, then reached and touched it.

"Don't touch anything!" exclaimed Ravi but it was too late. It glowed strangely, Harley pulled her hand back quickly. Luckily nothing happened.

"That's super weird," she said.

"Well if nothing happened then they must be safe right?" Luke said swimming over to one with a strange H on it.

"Just because a snake hasn't bit you yet doesn't mean if you keep provoking it won't," said Farkle. Luke looked right at him and touched it.

Maya laughed, "I like him." Maya noticed one with a strange cat looking one that she reached over and touched.

"Peaches!" scolded Riley. Then she got an idea, "Maybe this is actually the way out," Riley said touching one with a strange hammer.

Emma shrugged agreeing with Riley, "I guess." She touched one with a strange star.

"I really don't think this is a-" Ravi began, only to float into one. "Seriously!" He threw his hands up.

"Well I'm not being last, I want out of here," Zuri said touching the one next to Ravi's. His looked like a weird face and hers had a weird stripe symbol on it.

"Come on Farkle, this might be the only way out," Lucas said touching one with some circles and a star. Farkle sighed and cautiously touched the last one with a fist on it.

Suddenly they heard a strange booting up sound. The symbols began to whirl around them. "I know this was a bad idea!" Farkle exclaimed.

In the middle of the circle letters lit up.

POWER TRANSFERNCE BEGINNING.

PLEASE STAND BY.

A dome formed over them, then under them. It glowed a bright white. Everyone screamed. Harley didn't know what to do. She shouldn't have come. She was in panic. She felt something hit her. "This was a bad idea!" she screamed.

Suddenly she was blinking in the sunlight. "It was just a bad dream," she mumbled. Then she realized that she wasn't in bed. She was laying in the ashes and ruble of the destroyed base. She sat up shaking the dust and ash from her hair. Everyone else was sitting up as well.

"Well at least we got out," Riley said with uncomfortably smile.

"Yeah well I'm getting out of here," Emma said marching off. She then tripped over something. "Err, what is this?"

They group came over and Maya dug it up. She began to dust it off, "AH!" she said throwing it to Farkle. He caught it and then realized why it scared Maya.

"It's a head!" he said throwing it to Luke.

"I don't want it!" He handed to Ravi who dropped it.

"Neither do I!" Then when it hit the ground they heard a metallic sound. "Wait, it's a robot head." He picked it back up. He dusted it off and Harley asked to see it.

"Looks cool. Maybe I can fix it up?"

"I don't know why you'd want a robot head, but I believe in you," Riley said. "Now let's get out of here." Harley shoved the head in her backpack and the hurried out of there. They went their separate ways without a word.

**Hope you guys enjoyed. The next couple of chapters are going to be pretty short but don't worry there will be more longer chapters later on.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Harley's Investigation

Harley sat on the bed in the hotel room that evening. She was researching the myth as much as she could, which wasn't much. "Where you this afternoon?" asked Georgie.

"Doing stuff with some friends I made."

"What kind of stuff?" asked Beast.

"Stuff, that kind."

"Guys she got ditched and lost obviously," Rachel said.

"Did not!" Harley argued.

Rachel rolled her eyes and went back to scrolling through her phone. She suddenly let out a scream.

"What happened?" their dad asked, startled awake.

"The hottest band in history is going to be performing in two days at Madison Square. We have to go!"

"Rachel we already spent so much money to even come to New York for a week. We don't have enough to go to a concert. You'll just have to listen to the music when it comes out," their mom told her.

"But Dad got Yankees tickets and no one in this family besides him and Georgie care about sports!" Rachel argued.

"Excuse me, who payed for all the shopping you did today? I chose this so we could spend some time together since whenever we go anyplace were you aren't stuck in one place you ditch us."

"I hung out with you guys for like twenty minutes earlier," Rachel argued.

"Being stuck on a subway doesn't count as hanging out," stated their mom.

Harley did her best to toon out her parents and sister's bickering. She was scanning through the articles she had found. For the most part they said the same thing, with the occasional change of the shapeshifter to the man who lost his mind. Then she was struck with an idea, "Why didn't I think of this before!" she exclaimed. Her whole family stared at her. "Uh research." She smiled awkwardly. She searched up news articles from a couple decades ago. She went scanning through them but she found nothing. "So weird…" she mumbled, putting her hand to her chest. There were several articles that seemed to be missing as well. Like it would jump from the fourth of October to the sixth of November.

She searched on every platform trying to find something. She was also ignoring the growing pain in her chest; she must have ate something that was giving her heartburn. She finally found something deep in the internet, a video. She couldn't make out much of the title do to her eyes blurring with tears. All she could make out were the words Iron Man.

She felt a sharp pain in her chest. She didn't know what it was. "Could that place have been radioactive?" she couldn't help but worry. Her parents were still distracted with Rachel. She practically stumbled to the bathroom and locked the door. She then tried to steady herself, sitting on the ground holding her chest till the pain dulled. When it subsided she stood up and looked in the mirror. Through her shirt she could see a faint glow of a circle in her chest.


End file.
